Bottoms Up!
by L-chan the Great
Summary: "Antonio está mal-muy mal. No es una enfermedad mortal, pero muy enfermo, si preguntas el preocupado-no, frustrado sexual Lovi. Pero, es la opportunidad perfecta para dominar Toni por la primera vez." Una traducción de cuento por sunny day in feburary.


**T/N: Ah, sí, el título es en inglés. Lo siento, pero no puedo traducir "Bottoms Up!" al idioma apropiado. Perdónenme, todos ustedes. Bueno…**

**¡Es la traducción de un cuento por Sunny Day in February, Bottoms up! Bueno, tiene muchas, muchas palabras, y es un libro, casi. ¿Uds. entienden? Lo siento si son muchos errores en esta traducción. No hablo (o escribir, obviamente) mucho español. Sólo es práctica para improvar mi español. Espero que ustedes lo se gusten, porque Sunny Day in February es una buena autora. ¡Gracias!**

**Bottoms Up es la secuela de Esta Danza, pero creo que no tienen que leerlo para entender. Pero, si tienen interés, otra persona lo tradució.**

**OJO: Para los primeros capítulos, la clasificación es un 'T', pero más tarde, lo es un 'M'.**

**Capítulo 1**

Cosas no estaban bien para Antonio.

Su economía tenía muchas problemas—una _otra _vez. Juntos con ese otro bastardo pobre, Grecia, él habia sufrido a causa de un catarro por mucho tiempo, constantemente sorbe y limpiarse la nariz y toser mucho, como alguna enfermedad espeluznante y asfixiante estaba en su cuerpo.

Es… Es un poco extraño. Su cara, por lo general bronceado es tan blanco como una sábana ahora, y sus ojos hubieron perdido el usual destello. Él no hace nada salvo dormir. Sí, es todo que Antonio estaba haciendo todo día—_domir._ Más que él duerme normalmente, y _sí, _claramente es _posible_.

Cuándo Antonio estaba durmiendo, no se levanta hasta _siesta _fue terminada—y ya que él no se levantó en la mañana, duerme todo día, entre la tarde hasta la próxima tarde—porque ¿por qué esperar por una _siesta _cuando se puede echar una siestecilla como un paciente comatoso mientras esperar?

Pero, aparte de su cuerpo se vuelve más debil, él no cambió _mucho_. Su personalidad, lo digo.

Cúando no duerme como algún tipo de bebe mutado y bobo, Antonio estaba siguiendo con sus tontos hábitos-de-Antonio. Él sonreyó como si no estuviera enfermo, estaba cocinando para mi, y estaba tratando embrazarme y besarme y tan simpático y alegre y tan como _Antonio_.

Todos. Los. Días. Entre estornudos y sorbidos _y _los intentos para agarrar mi _culo_—ese bastardo petulante.

Es un idiota. Mierda. Él debe saber más bien y sacar una vacación de sus actividades extraños más. Lo debe hacer. Pero él no quería preocuparme, así que ignoró su enfermedad y siguió haciendo como un tonto mono español.

B—bastardo estúpido… Y—yo fui—y _soy_, lo digo—su _amado_. C—claramente él consiguiera mi attención.

P—pero no me preocupo por él. Qué va.

Bueno, probablamente un poco.

Pero ya que Antonio es España, yo sé positivamente que él va a improvar muy rápido—pronto será el verano. Sabes, ¡veranear! Personas gordas con piernas blancas de paises oesto-europeo le _encanta _pasar tiempo en naciones calores, como España y Francia y… pues, el norte y (especialmente) el sur de Italia, por turistas haría la economía de España sube _mucho, _gracias a su dinero y mentales vacios y intoxicados por vacación. Porque, por alguna razón extraño y de mierda, turistas le _encanta _gastar en tonto mierdo que puedes comprar en todos los mercados raídos, _aunque supo la mierda que estaba comprando es mierda._

¿Qué demonios?

Sin dudo, en un tiempo muy pronto, Antonio improvará. Sí, estoy seguro. Él perdería su resfriado y todo estaría bien otra vez. _Tiene que _improvar. O voy a dar una patada a su curo muerto por la razón obviamente y muy _válido _que lo puedo. Y entonces la se _daré._

La enfermedad de Antonio no está nueva—todo del mundo sabe que la salud de Antonio es tan frágil como mierda. Y semejanta a las otras veces, la mayoría de los naciones del europea están—otra vez—sintiendo mal por Antonio y trataron ayudarle (por ejemplo ese violador, Francia, y idiota, Austria), mientras los otros están diciéndole que él tiene la culpa y poder comer _mierda_ y morir (por ejemplo Inglaterra con sus cejas monstruosas y ese drogadicto Países Bajos).

Todos se parecen tener un punto differente el tema de la economía de Antonio, pero después de todo, Antonio es sólo, pasarlo muy mal para improvar, no prestar atención a su fiebre, ir tambaleándose sus campos de tomates hasta desmayarse y tengo que correr a él y llevarle a la casa—cual es una caca, porque él tiene mucho peso.

Pero, no me preocupo nada. No, no me preocupo. Ni siquiera un poco. Él es España. _España._ Estaría bien.

Por lo tanto, en lugar de preocupar todos los días por el idiota español—pero no le preocupo nada, y no llorar a veces tampoco—hice un plan _ingenioso._

Antonio es debil y vulnerable y sentir mal, ¿verdad?

Y me… me enamora, ¿sí?

¡Pues, en ese caso, es el mejor momento para tratar y dominar Antonio!

¡Es cierto! ¡Quiero dominar ese bastardo una vez! ¡Sólo una vez, maldita sea!

Desde empezábamos salirnos el año pasado, _él _me empujaba a la cama. _Él _nosdevestía y darme un apretón que me causaba vi estrellas. _Él _tenía más experencia y un poco más años en su edad y es un poco más grande que yo y _él _siempre… p—pues… antacaba.

Dios mío. Lo se parece tan repugnante.

Y un poco erótico.

¡No! ¡No se parece erótico! ¡Sólo es repugnante! No quiero… pues… _recibir._ ¡Claro! Sí, Antonio es muy cariño y dulce y sensible cuando nosotros… cortejábamos (porque el bastardo sólo lo llama ésto)… ¡Pero es un injusto que él siempre me dominaba! Espera… No es un _injusto_, e—es sólo una _coincidencia_. ¡Siempre yo le permetía aprovecharme! ¡Sí! Es… Es una coincidencia. No es porque, en realidad, me lo _gusta_, y _quiero _él me jode, ¡mierda no! ¡Es la verdad!

Y no grito que amarle _nada _cuando nos hicimos amar, porque solo _niñas _gritan esas cosas tontas, y no soy una niña. ¡Soy un hombre! ¡Un hombre masculino! Un hombre masculino que tiene un idiota-de-tomates de un novio que siempre le dominía, y estoy harto de ésto.

Tengo necesidades también, ¡maldita sea! ¡_Quiero _dominarle! ¡Lo puedo! Yo soñaba muchas cosas eróticas, y era _asombroso _con sexo, y Antonio se estaba ruborizando y lloriqueando y queriendo hacer todo que yo quería, y _sí _quiero hacerlo realidad.

Pero…

Pues, supe que no puedo realizarlo fácilmente, probablamente. En los últimos meses, nosotros… no teníamos sexo mucho. En facto, no lo teníamos en tres meses, por menos (_tres meses frustrantes_) desde la última vez Antonio y yo hicimos algunas cosas sexuales—y tuvimos que dejar en la mitad porque Antonio se derrumbó encima de yo y la posición había sido **muy bien**… ¡Uf, la había sido muy _torpe_.

(No usé la opportunidad para besar y embrazarle como algún tonto enamorado, había hacer muy frío esa noche. Y el cuerpo de Antonio estaba muy… ¡muy calor! ¡Cállese, maldita sea!

En resumen, Antonio está muy cansado y mal y no puede hacer ninguna actividad sexual. Y estoy tan preocupado por— ¡no! Tengo muchos frustrados sexuales sobre no tener sexo (por _noventa días horribles_) hacer alguna cosa (irónicamente). Es triste, pero nuestra vida sexual actualmente está muerta. Como una roca. Una roca muerta.

¡Tengo que cambiarlo, maldita sea! ¡Para nuestros ciudadanos! ¡Para los ciudadanos de España y el sur de Italia!

Pero, naturalmente, sé que si tratar de dominar el país de pasión en la cama puede ser, literalmente, un duele del curo si no preparara: puedo doler Anto—si mismo, y claramente no quiero dolerme.

Espero que mis palabras no parezan tan sugestivas que pensé.

Bueno, decidí empezar una investigación sobre los socios sexuales del pasado de Antonio: en esta manera, puedo descubrir el Secreto Para Dominar Antonio.

La sola manera hago la invesitación es pedir Antonio por la lista de las personas que podían dominarle en el pasado, _sin _decirle la razón—él no entendería.

Y entonces lo hice—durante unas de nuestras noches sin sexo.


End file.
